


Group Bonding

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur left it to Gwaine to arrange the really fun 'training' exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Bonding

Arthur left it to Gwaine to arrange the really fun 'training' exercises. This time he'd set up a chance to get away from Camelot and engage in some proper Knightly bonding. Or bondage, rather. Merlin had picked the spot - something about old Druid ceremonies or some other Gaius-chatter he'd tuned out. With Arthur's cock up his ass, he had much better things to think about. They had him trussed up across a fallen stone, Percival thrusting down his throat, Elyan and Leon waiting impatiently for their turns. They were the Knights of the Round Table - everyone would get their chance.


End file.
